narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique
Kinjutsu? If this jutsu can bring people back from the dead, doesn't that mean it's a Kinjutsu?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :good point, but it uses the rinnegan which is a dojutsu and i'm not sure if that makes this jutsu not a kinjutsu-- (talk) 17:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::What makes it a kinjutsu, is it costs nagato his life. It does extreme harm to the user. (talk) 20:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'd say it isn't a kinjutsu until it's called a kinjutsu. That said, I don't really think bringing people back from the dead in a positive way would be considered a kinjutsu. It's not like Nagato brings them back to fight for him. Also, Konan's words imply that with more chakra, Nagato would have survived this technique. That means it doesn't take the user's life per definition, also not making it a kinjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) IT'S A KINJUTSU AS IT DEFIES THE LAWS OF NATURE!!!END OF DISCUSSION! (talk) 10:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Under that definition, every jutsu is a kinjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 16:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, but kinjutsu can generally be put in either of two categories: :1. Techniques that do extreme harm to oneself (e.g. the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, which will bring almost any user to the brink of death by mere use). :2. Techniques that violate the Laws of Nature (e.g. the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, which resurrects the dead with a human sacrifice). =>Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique(freakin' long name) is a kinjutstu. (talk) 10:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Noted :Shud it be noted that Nagato's hair turned white after the use of this technique??AlienGamer | Talk 17:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I noticed that aswell, but we don't know if that was just the cleaners that poked around the hair a little too much.. Unless! ~checks raws~ No, bleachy there too. Mmmmwell anyways, it's in black and white, he could have been blondified (I love that expression) aswell. Hakinu talk | 17:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Time frame I think that the fact that this technique can only bring back people after a short period of time should be mentioned. I have two things, that I think is proof that there's a time limit on this technique: Nagato said himself, that there's still time. Why would he say that if he could resurrect the people back any time he wanted? Also, what about Yahiko, he could have used this technique to resurrect him, but he didn't. Jiraiya? Kakashi was brought back to life but he wasn't killed by the God Realm. Maybe it's possible that Jiraiya might have been revived?? :people kakashi did die by pain, he had a bloody nail shot into his skull (in the chapter were he dies it shows him to weak to dodge the nail because of over use of chakra)Fawcettp (talk) 04:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Kakshi died of using the Mongekyo Sharingan to warp the nail somewhere. Cuz God realm then said saomething about Kakashi using that power on the nail. Kakashi died of chakra overuse, first he used Kamui to warp the nail Deva Path threw at him, and then to warp the missile the other Pain aimed at Choji. Omnibender - Talk - 11:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Life Transfer Technique Shouldn't this technique be classified as a Life Transfer Technique? It resurrects people. Yatanogarasu 1:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :That's actually a good question. Life transfer techniques usually trade one person's life for the life of another person. Since it is hinted that under other circumstances, Nagato could have survived this technique, it might not qualify as a life transfer technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, like you said, "usually". But that would also mean sometimes it doesn't have to cost a life to do so. Example, Chiyo's One's Own Life Reincarnation doesn't require her entire life if it's only a partial transfer, and Naruto also gave some of his contribution to the technique, and he didn't die. Yatanogarasu 15:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also, what if the souls that came out of the King of Hell were the lives that had to be "transferred" to resurrect the dead? Or to put it in another way, Nagato is transferring a little bit of his own life for each life he brings back. Yatanogarasu 16:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::the souls that came from the King of Hell were obviously the souls of the people that were resurrected. From Konan's words, we can deduct that all Nagato is giving up for this technique is his chakra. He only died because he had too little of it. Really, we can only be sure what it is until it is stated in either the manga or the databooks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you think that the people he can revive depends on his chakra levels? Nagato says, "There's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha." (Chapter 449) Mention that... Madara said that this technique was supposed to be for him (for Madara) according to chapter 453 - MadaraU (talk) 17:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Possible Yang Release? Alright, we know that Yang Release is the ability to use life energy. We know that the Rinnegan gives one use of Yang Release, and this technique can't be considered a Tensei Ninjutsu, because it doesn't trade Nagato's life for the lives of another. Since we know it is reviving the dead and the Yang Release has the ability to "breathe life into form", wouldn't it be better to classify it as Yang Release? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 20:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::good question. is it yang release or not? possibly. I can't say. can someone else answer this and rectify this tech with the new info of yang release we got? :::I suppose it would but then it'd become speculation based on an assumption no?--Cerez365 (talk) 09:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made my decision. I think we should stick with a yang style thing because it does have something to do with life giving energy, :Understood sir!--Cerez365 (talk) 10:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC)